


touch my body

by moonchildrain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, JohnJae - Freeform, M/M, Master/Pet, Smut, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchildrain/pseuds/moonchildrain
Summary: imma treat you like a teddy bearyou won’t wanna go nowherejaehyun has been working all day and johnny is bored :D
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	touch my body

A small huff left Johnny’s pouted lips as he rolled over onto his back, controller aimed at the television. He’d finished his chores for the day a little over an hour ago and had nothing else to do. Tired of movies and coloring, he tossed the remote behind himself on the bed and reached for his phone. He toyed with the bell on his collar, the tinkling sound bringing a smile to his face. Though it quickly turned back into a pout when he saw that his owner had left him on read. While he knew the younger man was still working it made his heart crack a little. He’d done his best to stay quiet throughout the day so as not to disturb him, but now he was bored out of his mind. Looking up at the ceiling, Johnny hooked his legs over the back of the couch. Watching as his hoodie fell away from his thighs. Light blue stockings pulled up midthigh, slightly hidden whenever he would stand up or sit properly. He hummed quietly as he poked at the little white hearts below the lace, smiling again as he remembered the first day he’d seen them.

_“Please, sir? Can I please get them?” Johnny whined, stockings in one hand and Jaehyun’s in the other. He tugged again at his boyfriend’s hand, his bottom lip already pushed out into a pout as he held them up closer to his face as if that would change his mind. Bending down a bit, Johnny looked up at Jaehyun with the best puppy eyes he could manage. Nearly smiling at the laugh his actions pulled from him. That seemed to be all it had taken to get Jaehyun to finally agree, though Johnny would soon find out there was more to it than that. Nonetheless, he straightened up, a triumphant grin on his face, and pulled the younger male along with him to wait in the shortest line he could find._

Johnny ran his tongue over his bottom lip before looking down at his phone again. His boredom soon turned over to curiosity as an idea formed in his head. He’d always heard his friends talk about sending pictures, lewd ones to be exact, to their partners. While one or more were working seemed to be the more favored time, and well, would you look at that. Jaehyun was still locked up in his office. A rush of excitement ran through his body, the feeling making him curl his toes before he carefully slid off of the couch and onto the floor. He stopped for a moment, asking himself if he really wanted to do this, quickly deciding that yes, yes he did. He started humming to himself once more as he pushed himself off of the floor and quietly padded towards the hallway. The apartment was quiet besides the faint ticking of the few clocks they had. Each tick sounding quieter than the last as his heart started to race the closer he got to their bedroom. He flinched slightly when the door creaked, listening for any movement from the other room. Once he was sure he hadn’t disturbed his boyfriend, he quickly jumped in, shutting the door behind himself. Johnny looked around trying to figure out what exactly he was supposed to do. “Just.. take them in the bed, dummy.” He mumbled to himself on his way over to their dresser. Opening one of the small drawers on his side, he pulled out a pair of baby blue panties, the shade almost identical to the one on his socks. “Close enough,” he mumbled again, a small grin starting to form on his face as he traded his boxers for the softer material.

Once he was satisfied with his appearance, he shot himself a small smile in the mirror. A feeling of happiness took over his body for a short moment. His long arms wrapping around his body in a hug before he climbed up into their bed. Johnny scooted himself back to the middle of the bed, phone in hand as he got comfortable. It took him a moment to figure out what he was going to do so he let himself scroll through twitter before opening an incognito tab.

After what felt like hours of scrolling, he decided on a few poses, immediately propping his phone up. Johnny gets up on his knees then. He’s shy as he spreads them open, pulling the front of his hoodie down a bit to hide his crotch. He realizes a moment later that he’ll need to set the timer for the camera. A sigh left him as he let go of his hoodie and reached forward, turning on the shortest option there was for the timer. Quickly trying to get back in place as it began to count down from five. Unfortunately, five seconds was not enough. The first picture came out a bit blurry and—god, what was he doing with his face? Johnny frowned slightly as he reached forward again, this time setting it for ten seconds. Relief flooded his body as he was settled in time for the camera to go off. Though, he was too embarrassed to look it over, instead saving it into a new album.

Taking the rest of the pictures seemed like a breeze after his second attempt. Soon lying on his stomach, feet swinging behind him as he looked through them. He decided on three, two where his face was hidden and one where it was not. Johnny tapped his index fingers against the sides of his phone as he tried to figure out if he should say something or just send them. Flirty words had always been Jaehyun’s strong suit. He would say things to make Johnny blush and Johnny would do things to make him blush.

“Actually… that’s a good point,” Johnny said quietly to himself, the corners of his mouth turning up into a small smile. “No caption it is.” He opened their messages again, loading up the pictures. His thumb hovered over the send button as the butterflies returned to his stomach. “Okay, whatever, it’s fine… This is completely fine. Nothing to be worried about at all, stupid.” He’d always been the worst at encouraging himself.

Finally, he hit send. Tossing his phone to the edge of the bed the moment his phone confirmed that the message had gone through.

Now all he had to do was wait.


End file.
